Arthur gets a broken arm
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur's left arm is broken by Rattles and he gets a sling and such. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur gets his arm broken to high for a cast. So they will put it in a sling. Based on what happened to me when i was a kid. Done by a bully named Rattles. His mom will bathe him. He will be embarrsed because he will be naked in front of his mom. He is 8 years old after all. His private parts are censored so it looks like just a black bar there. As in edited out that is. They see them parts but we don't. He is injuried after all. It is his left arm so it won,t effect him writting being right handed.

"Well mom i am off to school now," said Arthur, "My friends are here now after all."

"Have a good time at school Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I know you like school after all."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "I also love school as well."

"See you after school," said Mrs. Read, "Say hi to your friends for me."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "Well off i go to school with my friends."

Arthur has no idea he will get a broken arm during recess. That Rattles will be the one to break it by pusing him off the slide. Rattles will get in trouble for it. Arthur will be in a sling for a few weeks. For it is to high to be put into a cast. Rattles wants Arthur injuried after all so it will be no accident. He will get in trouble by the school and his parents and the Read parents. He arrived at school having no idea his arm will be broken today. Later at recess Rattles took him to the slide and pushed him off.

"Oww my arm!" said Arthur, "It hurts help me!"

"Ha ha ha," said Rattles, "Poor baby got hurt."

"You did it to him!" said Francine, "Mr. Haney Arthur got hurt by Rattles."

"Rattles my office now!" said Mr. Haney, "We will call the ambulance for Arthur here."

His parents came and heard the news he has a broken left arm to high for a cast. They are talking now.

"Rattles grabbed be and pushed me off," said Arthur, "Of the slide that is. Broke my arm."

"He is in big trouble Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I see the sling is on you. I will wash you at home until you heal."

"Glad it is a family member that will," said Arthur, "Instead of a nurse who is a stranger after all."

"That is why i will wash you," said Mrs. Read, "I will be gental when i wash your private parts."

Next chapter his mom gives him a bath. His privates will be covered up by a black bar. See what happens next.


	2. Arthur's bath

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur is at home now and it is bath time for him. She gentley took off his sling and took off all his clothes. A black bar is covering his private parts so they see them we don't. His face turned red by embaresment. But knew not to cover it up. She gave him a rubber duck to play with to try to get his mind off his private parts showing to her and him. He is glad it was his left arm instead of his right arm because like most people he is right handed. So he is playing with that bath toy now.

"Relax honey i seen you naked before," said Mrs. Read, "So play with that bath toy."

"Of course mom," said Arthur, "I will try to relax then."

"Please do so," said Mrs. Read, "After all i am your mom who seen you naked before."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I am more relaxed now."

"That is good," said Mrs. Read, "I will let you wash that part of yours there."

Arthur is playing with his rubber duck. He might be naked but now has no shame. He loves baths after all. He loves being clean. D.W. has no idea she will get a broken leg by yet another bully. She was about to go in the bathroom but stopped by Mr. Read. He doesn't want her to see Arthur naked. She saw it only once at Christmas time and that is all.

"You're not getting in there D.W.," said Mr. Read, "For Arthur is having his bath."

"But i need to pee," said D.W., "That is why i need in there."

"Try to hold it," said Mr. Read, "We don't want you to see Arthur naked."

"What is going on mom?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"D.W. wanted to come in to pee," said Mrs. Read, "I don't want her to see you naked."

Arthur is glad he gets a bit of privacy. His private parts is covered up by a black bar. They see them not us. Arthur can see it well. It is his after all and it isn't a bubble bath. He is playing with his rubber duck with his right hand. He would with both hands but his left arm is broken as in the bone. It is slowly healing already. So it is unnoticed as of now.

"That is good mom," said Arthur, "Glad she won't see my male parts."

"She saw it once it is enough," said Mrs. Read, "So she already knows what it looks like."

"I remember that well," said Arthur, "I was peeing when she came in."

"She never saw one until then," said Mrs. Read, "She is a girl after all."

She gently washed him. Starting with his ears to his toes. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	3. Teasing and friendship

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur is now at school and will soo be teashed by Slink and Molly for his broken arm. Slink broke his arm on purpose. Binky is the only one who won't tease him. He is trying to get them to stop teasing him. They just won't listen to him. He even tried to make Slink to let go of Arthur but didn't until he threw him off the slide. He witnessed it like all the others there did.

"Stop teasing me do to my broken arm," said Arthur, "Slink did this to me so leave me alone Rattles."

"I won't baby," said Rattles, "You have a broken arm so ha ha ha."

"Leave him alone," said Binky, "Our i will have no choice but tell on you."

"You won't do that," said Rattles, "You are known to kid people after all."

"I will tell them," said Binky, "I said leave him alone."

He wouldn't stop. So Binky told on him what he was doing to Arthur to Principal Haney. He went there he was still teasing Arthur. Arthur is slowly getting angry. Lucky him that Mr. Haney came with his friend Binky. Arthur's friend that is. He saw Arthur getting teashed again and again. Rattles is now in trouble at school and at home as well.

"Stop that Rattles!" said Mr. Haney, "Come to my office now!"

"I don't want to," said Rattles, "I will just go back to class."

"I said right now!" said Mr. Haney, "As in right now!"

"Thanks for telling on him Binky," said Arthur, "I was getting angry at him."

"No problem Arthur," said Binky, "Let's head off to class now. We have an excuse for being late."

After explaing things to Mr. Ratburn he understood. So they didn't get in any trouble at all. Francine saw the whole thing as well. She was on her way back from the bathroom. Later at recess his friends are talking to him as in Arthur. They feel sorry for him having a broken arm. They treat him much better than they have before. Same as his family as well.

"I am healing," said Arthur, "I can feel it is for sure."

"Being a healthy kid you are," said Brain, "You are indeed healing."

"I know you are," said Francine, "I will come over to play with you after school."

"You sure can," said Arthur, "I have a hand to play with my right hand."

"I hope i can as well," said Buster, "I sure want to after all."

Buster indeed will come over they all will. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	4. Arthur's bath 2

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur is at home and just had dinner an hour and a half ago. Mrs. Read will give him his bath. She gently took off his sweater, shirt and sling. Then took off his shoes and socks then his pants and underwear. A black bar is censoring the boy's private parts. They see them parts but we don't. She helped him get in the bath. She gave him his rubber duck so he can play with it with his right hand. So he is now talking about what happened at school with Rattles teasing him for his broken arm.

"So yes he was teasing me because of it," said Arthur, "Rattles that is in fact."

"I hope he is in trouble," said Mrs. Read, "Does his mom know about it?"

"She sure does mom," said Arthur, "I am sure he is grounded for it."

"That makes sense," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you told me about it."

"Anytime mom," said Arthur, "Because it is the truth."

She smiled at him. After he played she washed him including his behind and private parts his feet and toes all of his body really. After that she gently dried his body put the sling on his arm and put his underwear and pajamas. His feet are still bare because he sleeps barefoot. So she decided to trim his toenails. Then he was ready for bed now. He got in bed.

"I will also read to you," said Mrs. Read, "Because i sure want to."

"Thank you mom," said Arthur, "Yes you can read to me."

"Then i sure will," said Mrs. Read, "I will read you any book you want."

"This book here mom," said Arthur, "One of the scare your pants off books."

"Then i will do that," said Mrs. Read, "I did say any book so it will be done."

D.W. wanted her to read him fairy tales. Arthur isn't into that. She told her to get back to bed now. Mr. Read is reading to her now the book she wanted. Both kids went to sleep. Mrs. Read knows Arthur is healing them two are talking now.

"Arthur is healing," said Mrs. Read, "We will take him for an x ray on that arm on Saturday."

"I know he is," said Mr. Read, "Yes on that day we will see how fast he is healing."

"That is true," said Mrs. Read, "Good night David."

"Yes of course," said Mr. Read, "And good night to you as well."

She still hates that Arthur's arm is broken. The bone that is. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	5. I am getting better

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Next morning Arthur woke up. He is now having breakfast after his mom dressed him. Molly will tease him today. Arthur hates being teashed just because he has a broken bone in his left arm. Slink is suspened from school for two more days. Arthur is still healing well. He will make a full recovery. With no need for psyical theorpy. He will do that himself. He doesn't want psyical theropy like Brain had. His mom agrees with him. She knows that he won't ever do that unless he had to.

"Well time to take you to school now," said Mrs. Read, "If anyone teashes you tell an adult."

"Yes it is time mom," said Arthur, "And yes i will tell an adult if someone teashes me because of it."

"That is good let's go then," said Mrs. Read, "I will buckle you as always. Well since you broke your arm."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I can feel getting better."

"That is good news," said Mrs. Read, "Don't forget the x ray tomorrow."

Arthur got in the car and she buckled him in. After they arrived at school and she opened the door and unbuckled him and saw his friends and they all went inside. They are talking now just before Mr. Ratburn walks in to begin the lessons of the day.

"You seem to be healing well," said Brain, "When do you begin psyical theorpy?

"I am sure am healing," said Arthur, "And i won't take what you said."

"It is good that you are," said Brain, "But why not pysical theorpy?"

"I really don't need it," said Arthur, "I can get that arm into the best shape as before without it."

"That is good to know," said Brain, "Here comes Mr. Ratburn now."

The lessons soon began. Later at recess Molly went over to him and began teasing him for his broken arm. Arthur doesn't like that one bit. Same as his friends. Binky is trying in vain to get her to stop teasing Arthur like Rattles did.

"Stop teasing me Molly," said Arthur, "Slink did this to me you know."

"I won't stop," said Molly, "You have a broken arm ha ha ha ha."

"Stop right now Molly," said Binky, "Or we will have no choice but to tell on you."

"I won't stop," said Molly, "Nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fern already told Mr. Haney," said Francine, "You will be in trouble now."

Mr. Haney took her to serve dentition with Rattles and called her parents. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Third bath and second x ray

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur is ready for his third assisted bath by his mom. And Molly is in trouble with her mom and step dad. She got grounded for 2 weeks. Arthur and his mom are now in the bathroom took of his sweater and shirt then gently took off his sling and then took off his pants and underwear. A black bar as always covers up his private parts. He is a bit embarrsed because he is completly naked. He still stands up to pee. It is his arm not a leg or something. They are talking now.

"So yes Molly teashed me today," said Arthur, "Fern told on her to Principal Haney about what she did."

"I bet she is in trouble," said Mrs. Read, "Molly not Fern that is. Thanks for telling me about it."

"Your welcome mom," said Arthur, "I am sure i am healing very well."

"I am sure you are," said Mrs. Read, "We will find out how much tomorrow after breakfast."

"Okay then," said Arthur, "I think it is time to wash me."

She washed him gently and more gental on his left arm and his male private parts. She put the sling on his left arm gently and put him in his pajamas. She then read to him. He went fast asleep. Molly is in trouble at home. So no dessert for 2 weeks. Along with grounding that is. She got grounded for teashing Arthur just for having a broken arm. Next day came.

"Eat well Arthur," said Mrs. Read, "Soon we will get your new x ray."

"I sure will mom," said Arthur, "And yes i remember it is today."

"I wish i had a broken bone," said D.W., "Like Arthur here that is."

"You won't want a broken bone," said Arthur, "It sure did hurt when Slink broke my arm."

"He is right D.W.," said Mrs. Read, "If you ever get one you won't like it."

After they ate she took him to the hospital for the new x ray. They are waiting for his turn for the x ray machine. They called him up five minutes later. So they took him to that room. They then took it and the doctor brought it in now.

"We have good news for you," said the doctor, "Your bones are healing very well."

"That is great news," said Arthur, "I just knew i was healing well."

"It sure is Honey," said Mrs. Read, "After you heal lift this weight i got for you it is at home."

"That is good," said Arthur, "I am sure it will be fully functioning again fast."

"Yes so no psyical theorpy then," said the doctor, "It will be healed fully in two weeks."

They went home to tell them the good news. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	7. DW's leg broken

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

D.W. has no idea she will get a broken bone today. A broken leg in fact. By the Tibble twins. They will break her leg which will hurt her bad. She has no idea that it will happen to her yet. She will be sorry she asked for a broke bone. She won't get in any trouble for it but the Tibbles sure will. They will get detention at school and grounded at home for injuring D.W. like that. They are at Elwood City Preschool. Later at recess it happened. The Tibbles broke her right leg after they threw her down hard.

"Ow that hurt!" said D.W., "My leg it hurts bad!"

"You two come with me now!" said Miss. Morgan, "You might have broken her leg."

"We called her parents," said the Principal, "They will take her to the hospital."

"That is good," said Miss. Morgan, "I think her right leg is broke."

"It sure hurts," said D.W., "Arthur was right after all."

They found out D.W. has a broken leg. They saw the broken bone on the x ray. They then put a water proof cast on her leg. After that they picked up Arthur at school. That is how he learned what The Tibbles did to his little sister.

"I don't like them Tibbles," said Arthur, "First they hit her with a swing now this to her."

"Them two are brats," said Mrs. Read, "And i also think they are bad kids as well."

"I think your right," said Arthur, "D.W. you will heal fast i am sure of it."

"I sure hope so," said D.W., "You are sure healing fast indeed."

"You are healthy," said Mrs. Read, "You indeed will heal fast like Arthur is doing."

Later Arthur had dinner, did his homework and it was time for his bath. She already bathed D.W. and Kate. It is now his turn. She took off his sweater, shirt, and his sling. Then his pants and underwear and got himin the bath tub.

"I feel sorry D.W. got a broken bone as well," said Arthur, "I do indeed care about her after all."

"Same here Honey," said Mrs. Read, "And yes i can tell you love her."

"I can feel i am healing more," said Arthur, "I no longer feel any pain from the broken bone."

"That is very good," said Mrs. Read, "When you heal you will take showers or baths alone again."

"That is good," said Arthur, "And wash my own private parts again."

D.W. knows she can't wear her footie pajamas so she is wearing her night gown. So they put a sock on her left foot. Arthur is now in his pajamas and is barefoot. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	8. We don't like the Tibbles

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

D.W. now on crutches went into Elwood City preschool. Bud and Emily feel sorry for her because they are D.W.,s best friends. Arthur is half way healed from his broken arm. He will be glad when it heals fully. He will take showers after he heals. He will take baths at times alone. He prefers taking them alone do to him being naked. Because his mom can see his privates. He is 8 years old after all. He rather bathe or shower alone. So only he will be the only one to see them parts of his.

"Yes i am half way healed," said Arthur, "Once i am healed fully and take showers or baths alone."

"That is good," said Buster, "And yes taking them alone is best for us 8 year olds."

"I will be glad when your fully healed," said Francine, "So you can play sports with us again after all."

"I love playing sports,"said Arthur, "I will heal in a week when i can have it off as in my sling for good."

"I will help get that arm in good shape fast," said Francine, "After all you know i am a strong person."

Arthur agreed to it. He knows she will get it in tip top shape again fast. She will be glad tohelp him. She is his girlfriend now. Everyone at school knows they are a couple now. They will get married one day. Arthur trust her a lot now. She treats him much better than before. We now head to Elwood City preschool with D.W. and them they see she has a broken leg.

"Them two went to far," said Bud, "For breaking your leg that is."

"I don't like them two," said D.W., "First they busted my lip now a broken bone in my right leg."

"I also don't like them," said Emily, "Them two are double trouble after all."

"Them two have detention for it," said Miss. Morgan, "Are you feeling any better D.W.?"

"I am glad they are there," said D.W., "And i am feeling good enough for a girl with a broken leg."

Later that day they was all at home. This time it is dinner time at the Read house. They are talking now. About Arthur's left arm and D.W.,s right leg. And hopes Kate won't get a broken bone like Arthur and D.W. have do to bullies.

"I hope she doesn't get a broken bone," said Arthur, "And i am sure she won't get a broken bone."

"I think your right," said Mrs. Read, "Let's hope she doesn't get one."

"I am sure she won't like he said," said Mr. Read, "She doesn't have a bully as far as i know."

"Let's hope she doesn't," said D.W., "Broken bones sure hurt."

Next chapter Fern gets a broken arm herself by Molly. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	9. Fern gets a broken arm

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Fern has no idea she will get a broken arm herself. She will be in a cast for 2 weeks. Molly will be the one who injures her. So far she doesn't know. Molly snuck out of detention just to injure Fern. She doesn't like Fern. Because she is a friend of Arthur and because she is better at poetry than she is. So it is all planned out by her. Fern has no idea for now anyway. It is at recess time. Arthur is at the bench talking to Buster, Francine, Muffy, and Brain. Molly pushed Fern of the same slide as Arthur was.

"Ow my arm!" said Fern, "She hurt my arm!"

"Molly get over here!" said Mr. Haney, "As in right now that is!"

"I don't want to," said Molly, "I will stay right here."

"I said right now!" said Mr. Haney, "Or i will make you come here."

"Call her parents sir," said Arthur, "She might have a broken arm."

They all agreed with Arthur because he knows how it is like. He has a broken bone that will be fully healed in five days. He went to see her at her house after she came home with a broken arm in a cast. They are all there. They are all angry what Molly did to her. They see her wearing that cast on her left arm. Just like Arthur's is in a sling.

"That Molly went to far," said Francine, "Just like Slink went to far when he broke Arthur's left arm."

"She is in big trouble i am sure," said Arthur, "As you can see she has broken arm as well."

"I know she is," said Fern, "You can all sign my cast when it is dried all the way."

"I also know she is," said Muffy, "Them three went back to bullying."

"I am the only one who didn't," said Binky, "I will never go back to bullying because it is wrong."

They are glad he turned good for good. He might not be very smart but knows bullying is wrong. They know that for sure. They hope that Rattles doesn't hurt one of them. But have no idea that he will injury Brain as in a broken hip.

"Well i need to head home," said Arthur, "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"We will all head to our houses," said Francine, "See you at school tomorrow all of you."

"You're right we do need to head home," said Buster, "Like she said at school tomorrow."

"See you there," said Fern, "I will sure be there."

Next chapter Arthur has another bath. And Fern will also get one by her mom as well. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Arthur and Fern takes baths

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur will soon have his bath. His mom already got him barefoot. She then took off his sweater, shirt and sling then took off his pants and underwear. Like always a black bar covers up his private parts. They see them parts of him but we don't. Arthur is still embarrsed of his mom seeing him naked. When he heals he can take baths or showers alone again. Fern will also be taking a bath by her mom. She like Arthur will ge embarresd of her mom seeing her naked in front of her.

"Relax Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I seen you naked when you was a little kid."

"I will try to," said Arthur, "But i am still embarsed being 8 years old."

"I will try not to stare at that part of yours," said Mrs. Read, "As in your private parts that you boys have."

"Thank you mom," said Arthur, "I see that part of mine everyday."

"Well it is yours," said Mrs. Read, "So far you just pee with it."

Arthur couldn't help but look at it. He knows she is right. He also loves washing it. She has no problem with him looking at it. It belongs to him is why. And the fact he is naked as the day as he was born. His glasses is on the sink not in the sink. So yes he isn't wearing his glasses. But he can still see his private parts without them on. He likes the way it looks. He and she knows it is circumsised. He likes it like that. She will let him wash it himself. Because he is healing fast after all.

"You can wash that yourself," said Mrs. Read, "Because you are healing fast after all."

"That is good," said Arthur, "And yes i am healing fast."

"You sure are," said Mrs. Read, "It is now time to wash you."

"It sure is that time," said Arthur, "Then it will be time to dry me and put me in pajamas."

"Yes then bed time," said Mrs. Read, "When you heal fully will make me happy."

Arthur then got washed. Changed into pajamas and bed time. Now we see Fern in her bath at her house. She is embarrsed just like Arthur is. She has different private parts as Arthur because she is a girl after all. They are talking now.

"This is embarrsing," said Fern, "Me being naked in front of you after all."

"I know Fern," said Mrs. Walters, "But we are the same in that area."

"That is true," said Fern, "I sure love being a girl."

"One day you will give birth," said Mrs. Walters, "I am sure you will someday."

"That is true mom," said Fern, "I am looking foward to giving birth so i can be a mom one day."

They are now sleeping in their beds at their houses. Next chapter Brain gets injured. See what happens next.


	11. Brain injured

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Brain has no idea he will get a broken hip today. Arthur is now mostly healed. He will be healed fully in just 4 days. He can feel it. He feels a bit better than yesterday. They will soon take him to get his last x ray at the hospital. After school that is. He will heal a bit more during that short time. He woke up feeling better. He smiled at that. He can sure feel it. He went down stairs after he used the bathroom and peed then washed his hands and brushed his teeth. He will still need help getting undressed and such still.

"I feel a bit better today," said Arthur, "And i am ready for you to undress me of my pajamas and put my regular clothes on."

"That is good Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Okay lets change your clothes now then have breakfast then off to school."

"I think i can walk there," said Arthur, "For i feel stronger and it is an arm not a leg."

"I will let you," said Mrs. Read, "You are all nice and dressed now. Now time for breakfast."

"That is true," said Arthur, "And yes time for breakfast."

After breafast he walked to school. He met his friends there. They can tell he is healing fast. Brain will soon get a broken hip. And that Rattles will be the one who does it to him. Binky will try to stop stop him before he gets a broken bone. As in Brain. Binky wants them three to be good kids once again. But Binky just might dump them in favor of Arthur and them.

"Glad you are healing fast," said Fern, "I believe i am as well i hope."

"I am sure you are," said Arthur, "You are healthy after all."

"That is true," said Fern, "How is D.W. doing now?"

"She is doing good," said Arthur, "Her leg is healing fast."

"That is true," said Fern, "I am glad you and her are healing and myself so that is good."

At recess Rattles went to Brain and threw him down off bench and broke his left hip. Brain screamed in pain. Mr. Haney took Rattles to his office and suspened him for three days. And Mrs. Powers took him to the hospital. At the hospital.

"Your left hip is broken," said the doctor, "It will heal fully in a few weeks."

"Rattles did it to me," said Brain, "He threw me off the bench hard."

"Did he get in trouble for it?" said the doctor, "I just want to know."

"He got suspened a few days," said Brain, "And i am sure he is grounded as well."

"That is good," said the doctor, "Time to put a banage over it."

He did so. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	12. Arthur's last bath by his mom

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur is getting his last x ray. He healed a bit at school. And a tiny bit more during the ride to that hospital. Once it is taken it will heal a very tiny bit more. He can feel it healing. He will have a bath by his mom three more times. He will be glad when he can take off that sling. He will see just a tiny little crack that is all. The doctor also sees that. Which is great news for him. He went home happy. They had dinner then later on bath time for him by his mom yet again. He is still embarrsed about it.

"Soon you will take them alone again," said Mrs. Read, "Don't worry i seen your privates many times before."

"Still can't help being embarrsed," said Arthur, "After all my private parts are exposed."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Read, "After all i can see it."

"So can i," said Arthur, "Thank you for having me circumcised after birth."

"No problem Honey," said Mrs. Read, "I always believed in circumcision."

Arthur smiled and took a good look at it. He loves the way it looks. Arthur of course knows the name of it. He uses it to pee with and one day get a female pregnant when he puts it in her. From the glands will come sperm. Arthur knows all about them. She washed him good and washed his boy parts gently. He looked down and looked at it and smiled.

"I know you like looking at that," said Mrs. Read, "It is your and love the way it looks but time to get you in pajamas."

"Yes of course," said Arthur, "I don't sleep naked after all i wear pajamas to bed."

"Let's put on your sling first," said Mrs. Read, "Then underwear and your pajamas."

"Yes but feet stay bare," said Arthur, "After all i love sleeping barefoot."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Read, "You have nice looking feet and toes."

After getting dressed he looked at his feet and his 10 toes and wiggled them. But he likes his private parts better. Arthur got in bed and Mrs. Read then read him a book. He and her are talking for a bit longer before he goes to sleep.

"Mom i sure love you," said Arthur, "And thanks again for treating us equal as it should be."

"And i also love you," said Mrs. Read, "When you stood up to us we got counciling."

"I just got tired of favortism," said Arthur, "That is why i stood up to you and dad."

"I am glad you did," said Mrs. Read, "Councling helped us a lot."

Next chapter Arthur is fully healed from his broken arm. See what happens next chapter.


	13. Shower and bath

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur is now fully healed so his mom took it off for good and he put his arm through the sleves of his sweater and shirt. At school they saw Arthur's left arm is healed fully. Francine will help him get that arm strong again. She will keep her promise to him. She told him the truth. Arthur is so hapy his arm is no longer broken. Fern will be glad she is healing from her broken arm. D.W. is glad her leg is is halfway healed now. Brain is also healing as well. They will all be happy when they heal.

"I am glad you are fully healed now," said Francine, "Now to keep my promise is meet me after school at the playground."

"I am glad to be fully healed now," said Arthur, "And yes i will meet you in the playground after school."

"I will help get it strong again," said Francine, "Your left arm that is of course."

"I know you can," said Arthur, "I trust that you will and i trust you."

"I am glad you do," said Francine, "I also trust you as well."

After school he met with Francine at the playground. After that they went to her apartment the Read parents already know that. So no one is in trouble. Because it will help Arthur get that arm strong again. He is happy again now that his arm is getting stronger. He healed fast and it is getting stronger fast as well. Later he had dinner at home did his homework and later had his shower alone. His private parts is covered with a black bar. But he sees it and looking at it now and smiled.

"Now only i can see it," said Arthur, "I sure like looking at it and i love it."

"What are you looking at?" said D.W., "In the shower that is?"

"Just my boy parts," said Arthur, "Just don't look in the shower. Just don't flush the toilet after you pee."

"Okay i won't look then," said D.W., "I am sitting and peeing now. I won't flush it."

"I can give you a bath after my shower," said Arthur, "Don't look i am getting out. If you see it i won't tell. Okay you can look at it but just don't touch it."

She saw it but didn't touch it. D.W. knows what the name of that organ of his. Arthur knows it better because he is a boy he has one. He got in his pajamas and ready to bathe D.W. in the bath. Mrs. Read allows it because Arthur is the brother to D.W. after all. He undressed her and put her in the bath. It isn't a bubble bath so a black bar is covering her privates.

"How does that bath feel?" said Arthur, "Or is it too hot for you?"

"It feels perfect," said D.W., "I sure love the way it feel. My girl parts seems to love it."

"That is good," said Arthur, "Here is your rubber duck."

"It sure is," said D.W., "And thank you for it. You have nice looking feet and toes."

"Your welcome," said Arthur, "And yes i do have nice feet and toes after all i am barefoot."

He washed, dried off, and put her clean panties and her footie pajamas. See what happens next chapter.


	14. Barefoot

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

D.W. is now fully healed from her broken leg and getting her cast removed. She will keep it after the doctor cut off that cast. She got it off now. She sees her toes on that foot again. She is barefoot as in both her feet are bare. She then put on her shoes until she got home and got barefoot like Arthur is now. In fact they are all barefoot. They just want to be barefoot. Even Kate is barefoot. They all have 10 toes like most people have. They are glad both of their children are fully healed.

"We are all barefoot now," said Arthur, "All of us are after all i see all our toes."

"I love being barefoot," said Mrs. Read, "And i love seeing our toes and can wiggle them."

"I want to polish my toenails," said D.W., "I prefer pink for mine after all."

"Then pink it is then," said Mrs. Read, "I will put it on for you."

"None for mine," said Arthur, "I am a boy after all."

Mrs. Read of course knows that very well. D.W. wants him to have him get his painted red. So she is asking his mom if he could get polish on his toenails just this once. She said no about that. He wants his toenails be natural. He looked down at his bare feet and sees his toes. He smiled about how nice his feet and toes are. Even though he prefers his boy parts more.

"Don't worry honey," said Mrs. Read, "Your toenails will stay the way they are. I am glad you two are healed fully."

"I am also glad we are," said Arthur, "I sure have nice feet and toes."

"You sure do," said Mrs. Read, "You take such good care of them."

"That i do," said Arthur, "Take good care of yours as well D.W. to keep your nice."

"I sure will," said D.W., "I sure love my toes."

Mrs. Read painted her toenails then on D.W. as well. Red for Mrs. Read and pink for D.W. which she wanted. Arthur is glad his toenails aren't painted. He looked down at his unpainted toenails and smiled at them.

"I can trim your toenails," said Mrs. Read, "I have the nail clippers in my hand here."

"Sure you can," said Arthur, "Please trim them very well."

"Then i will do it for you then," said Mrs. Read, "I will do a good job with them."

"I know you will," said Arthur, "Just no polish please."

She just trimmed his toenails. She did a great job at it. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	15. Fern healed

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Fern is now fully healed and getting her cast cut off. Like D.W. she will keep it as a keepsake. Just not on her. Just like D.W. as well. And why Arthur is keeping his sling for the same reason as D.W. and Fern. Brain is still healing from his injury. He is in the bath now with his mom bathing him. A black boy covers up his boy parts so they see them not us. He is glad his hip injury didn't damage them parts. He is in fact looking at them and smiled. His mom also sees them parts of his as well.

"Glad that is undamaged," said Brain, "So i can reproduce oneday after all."

"I can tell," said Mrs. Powers, "After all i see it as well."

"Yes of course," said Brain, "After all i am fully naked after all."

"I seen you naked many times," said Mrs. Powers, "Like when you was a baby and little kid."

"That is true," said Brain, "After all you are my mom."

He might be somewhat embarrsed but knows not to cover it up. She cleaned him then put him in clean underwear and pajamas. His bandage is waterproof so they won't come off in the bath. His feet are still bare. So he looked at his toes and wiggled them. He loves being barefoot. We see Arthur getting in his shower. He is taking it alone and looked at that part. As in his private parts and smiled. He and the other boys are circumcised. Except some boys at school including Alex aren't.

"Glad my arm is fully healed," said Arthur, "Taking a shower alone is sure nice."

"I want you to bathe me," said D.W., "After your shower that is because i trust you."

"Sure i will," said Arthur, "Don't come in until i am in my pajamas."

"Of course," said D.W., "I seen that part of yours the other day."

"Okay you can come in now," said Arthur, "I am now in my pajamas after all."

She came right in. He then stripped her naked and started filling up the bath tub. She will take a regular bath because her bubble bath is gone. She gets more in a few days. She might be naked but has no shame being only 4 years old.

"I see it is filled up now," said D.W., "Did you bring my rubber duck?

"It sure is," said Arthur, "And yes i got it. Time to put you in that bath."

She got put in the bath. She had a nice hot bath. We see Fern now talking to her mom now.

"I am glad my arm is healed now mom," said Fern, "So i will now take a shower alone now."

"I am also glad you are," said Mrs. Walters, "And yes go take your shower alone now."

Fern took her shower. The kids are now ready for bed. Next chapter they go to school. See what happens next chapter.


	16. Brain fully healed

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur and them are now heading to school. Brain is mostly healed from his injury. So he is walking better with less of a limp and less pain. His friends can sure tell. They know for fact he will be fully healed soon. Arthur and Fern are happy they are fully healed now. Same as D.W. as well. Now it is time for Brain to be fully healed. He is getting stronger and stronger. He healed a bit when he sat at his desk in class. Mr. Ratburn can tell Brain is healing fast. He is happy they are stronger now.

"Glad you kids are better now," said Mr. Ratburn, "I can tell you are still healing Alan."

"That is true," said Brain, "I should be fully healed tomorrow or the next day."

"That is good to know," said Mr. Ratburn, "I am glad your arms is fully healed you two."

"That is true sir," said Arthur, "How about you Fern?"

"Also true," said Fern, "Thanks for asking."

After that the lessons of the day began. Arthur's left arm is almost the same as it was before and soon will be. Same as Fern's left arm as well. Them three other kids are still in detention until Brain is fully healed. Which will be in a couple of days. Binky is there at recess because he didn't do anything wrong. They are playing with him. All except Brain who is on the bench resting so he can recover a bit more. They all understand that. He will heal a tiny bit faster do to him resting more.

"I am glad he is healing fast," said Arthur, "Seeing the bone that was broken that is."

"That is good," said Francine, "Glad his private parts are undamaged."

"I am also glad it is safe," said Buster, "If it was damaged what would they have to do?"

"If mild it can be corrected," said Arthur, "But if it is major they might have to be removed."

"Then wouldn't be able to reproduce," said Fern, "So we are all glad his private parts was undamaged."

Brain heard it all. He knew they are right. His hip is a tiny bit do to resting instead of playing. His hip is just a tiny crack now. Which is healing fast. Just then the little pain he had went away. After school his parents came to pick him up for his last x ray. Just then that crack healed up a bit more. They took him to the hospital and took the x ray.

"Good news for you," said the doctor, "That tiny crack will heal fully in a day or two."

"That is great news," said Brain, "Glad i won't need surgery."

"That is true," said the doctor, "You can go on home now."

"That is good," said Brain, "Soon i will be fully healed."

In two days he was fully healed. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	17. Glad we healed fully

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

The kids are now talking about their healings. Arthur, Brain, and Fern at Lakewood and D.W. at Elwood City Preschool are the ones talking about it. They are stronger now. They are back to playing sports now. They all did a good job at it. Their parents are glad they are fully healed and did so good at sports when they went back to play them. Francine trained Arthur, Fern, Buster, Sue Ellen, and Binky how to be better at sports. Just not Jenna, Prunella, Ladonna, and the rest of the team.

"You all improved at sports," said Francine, "I am glad you let me train you all at it."

"Yes that is true," said Arthur, "I am glad you trained us well at thank you."

"No problem," said Francine, "I am glad it is paying off."

"It sure is," said Fern, "I sure love sports after all."

"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "Sports are good after all."

They are now talking about their injuries they had same as healing. That they needed help taking baths by their mom's until they fully healed. That they had to wash their private parts until they healed. Their mom's that is. That they was naked in the baths because baths are done that way to clean every body parts from their heads to their toes all need cleaned.

"So yes it hurt when it broke," said Arthur, "Until i healed my mom washed me including my private parts."

"Same here," said Fern, "My mom also had to wash my girl parts like your mom washed your boy parts."

"Healing was nice," said Arthur, "I sure healed fast."

"Same here," said Brain, "We are healthy children after all."

"That is true," said Fern, "I was glad when i healed and took a shower alone."

They are glad they healed that fast. They are glad they had no amputations like two other children a boy lost his arm and a girl lost her leg. Them two has proesthetic limbs to replace them. Them two children goes to Mighty Mountain not Lakewood but they know them two children anyway. They aren't the same as their old limbs though.

"Yes i know them two," said Arthur, "They got their limbs amputated after a bad car crash ruined them beyond healing."

"I also do," said Fern, "I feel sorry for them because they use proesthetic limbs."

"I think we all do," said Brain, "That is just a guess though."

"Sometimes all we can do is guess," said Arthur, "I think all of us know them as well."

"I sure know them," said Buster, "I feel sorry for them as well."

They all know them some more than others. See what happens next chapter.


	18. Victor and Sandy

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur and them came to visit them two kids with proesthetic limbs. The boy his left arm and the girl her left leg. They are brother and sister who was in that bad accident. Their limbs was to damaged to save. Arthur and them know them kids. Them kids also know them. So they are willing to talk about the injuies and the operation to remove limbs called amputation. They will allow them to remove them fake limbs. Arthur for the boy and Francine for the girls. They was picked for it.

"You can remove my fake left arm," said the boy, "As in you Arthur. I trust you after all."

"Then i will," said Arthur, "Here it goes. Okay it is off now."

"You can remove my fake leg Francine," said The girl, "I trust you after all. So you can do it."

"Then i will do so," said Francine, "Okay it is off now."

"I feel sorry for them," said Muffy, "Having their old limbs cut off."

They all do feel sorry for them. They both get assisted bathing only for life. They lost their shame though. Even though they still have their private parts. So they can reproduce one day. That boy's name is Victor and the name of the girl is Sandy. Them two are bears that is like Brain only with the color of Arthur. They are good kids both of them.

"Can you give us our bath?" said Victor, "Seperate of course.

"I need to ask your parents first," said Arthur, "So not without their permission."

"It is okay with me," said their mom, "Don't be afraid to wash his boy can wash Sandy."

"Then i will do so," said Arthur, "I will wash him from his ears to his toes."

"And so will i with the girl," said Francine, "I am glad them parts are intact."

Arthur undressed Victor. His boy parts have a black bar so they see them but not us. Arthur put him in the bath. Gave him his rubber duck that he can play with just one hand because the proesthetic arm is off now. He has no shame in front of Arthur. They both have the same parts there. He is circumcised no no retracting. Arthur is also circumcised.

"As you can tell i have them parts," said Victor, "I am sure you can tell after all you can see them."

"I knew you had them," said Arthur, "I am glad your circumcised."

"I sure am," said Victor, "Are you also circumcised or intact?"

"I am also," said Arthur, "But Alex and some other boys aren't. Most boys at school are as far as i know."

They both had their baths. Arthur and them goes home. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	19. Bad kids and good kids

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

Arthur and them heard that Rattles, Molly, and Slink got transfered to a special ed school named Green Meadows. They in fact was sent to that school. Binky still goes to Lakewood now no longer friends with them three. He is in fact friends with Arthur and them more now. So he is happier now. He is no longer a bully. He might not be very smart but he still learns. Arthur is glad he, Fern, D.W., and Brain is fully healed from their injuries. Without them three school will be much better.

"I heard they was transferd to another school," said Arthur, "The school named Green Meadows. Is it true?"

"I also heard about that," said Brain, "We can find out by asking Principal Haney."

"We sure will," said Fern, "He knows the answer after all."

"Let's ask him now," said Muffy, "Just before we head to class."

"Good idea let's go," said Arthur, "I think we should of course."

They went to ask him if that rumor is true or false. He said it is true. Three good kids from a failing private school. That private school was started 1928 and it is it's last year of being a private school and get torn down and a new public elementary school. That private school is called 84th street school. The school board is deciding what three names that school will have. They are Morning Star elementary, 84the street elementary, or Union elementary. They will soon decide it.

"I hope them three are good kids," said Arthur, "And i also hope one is in our class if they are good kids that is."

"I heard they are," said Brain, "And yes one will go to our class."

"Let's hope they are," said Sue Ellen, "If they are good they can become our friends."

"I also hope they are," said Ladonna, "Mr. Ratburn will introduce him or her."

"I heard it is a boy," said Brain, "Just from what i heard."

It is in fact a boy that will go to their class. That boy is friendly, has good manners, nice, and kind. He is an Aardvark boy. Unlike Arthur he wears contacts instead of glasses. Arthur never wore contacts so he has no idea what they are like.

"Class this is our new student Todd Anderson," said Mr. Ratburm, "Say hi to them class."

"Hi Todd," said the class, "We are glad you are here."

"Thank you everyone for the welcome," said Todd, "Where do i sit at sir?"

"Next to Jenna there," said Mr. Ratburn, "We hope you like it here."

He sat down next to her. Arthur will soon talk to him. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	20. Last Chapter

Arthur gets a broken arm

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. The three bad kids are adjusting well to Green Meadows. The three new kids at Lakewod are also adjusting well. That private school will close it's doors for good. And torn down and build the new school called 84th Street Elementary School. Arthur and his friends won't go to it. They will all stay in Lakewood. Just four background characters from that school to attend 84th street elementary school. Two from kindergarten and two from first grade.

"I heard a new school will be built," said Arthur, "That will be built during summer vaction."

"I also heard that," said Fern, "We can try to find out for sure."

"We can find out for sure," said Brain, "By asking Mr. Haney to see if it is true or not."

"It is true," said Mr. Haney, "Don't worry you kids will stay at this school."

"That is good to know sir," said Arthur, "But which four will it be that will go to it?"

He said their names. Their names are Mark, Frank, Linda, and Elizabeth. Arthur and them don't know who them kids are. Because they are in lower grades Arthur and them are in. They then went to class. Them four kids aren't to happy about going to another school. They went to Arthur and them to talk to them to see if it is true or not so they are talking to them.

"Hi i am Mark," said Mark, "Is it true we are going to that new school next school year?"

"Hi i am Arthur," said Arthur, "Yes it is true you four will go to that new school next school year."

"What will my parents say about that?" said Linda, "Name is Linda by the way the sister of Elizabeth here."

"Not sure what they will say about it," said Arthur, "You will find out what they say when you go home."

"That is true," said Linda, "I am sure they will say something about it."

When they got home later on them children's parents know about it and gave the approval. Arthur and them don't know about the approval part until school the next day. Next day at school they found out about it. Arthur and them are happy they will be still going to Lakewood until they go to middle school. There is two of them east side and west side.

"So they gave approval?" said Arthur, "For you four to go to the new school?

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Mark, "I just hope that new school will be a good one."

"Same as mine," said Frank, "And i also hope it is a good school."

"And same as ours," said Linda, "It better be a good school."

"I just wonder who the principal will be," said Arthur, "And i hope it is a good school for you four."

The school board picked Mrs. Hopper a rabbit woman who is teaching her last year teaching the fifth grade at Mighty Mountain. Because she will be a principal. I hope you liked this story. The end.


End file.
